


Anywhere

by Overthinkerwrites



Series: The Firewire Departure [1]
Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Filk, Other, fic for a friend, post ending fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthinkerwrites/pseuds/Overthinkerwrites
Summary: Titan has been defeated. As everyone celebrates, Strategos Six, the one who abandoned Titan for Ava Ire, finds her in contemplation.





	Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emissaryarchitect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryarchitect/gifts).



Six wasn’t sure why Ava summoned them.

In fact, she didn’t really summon them at all. All the note said was, “please meet me at the beach.”

It was dusk when they found her at a secluded rock formation not too far from the base camp where she, the other Deadly Sinners, and the leadership of both Titan Defectors and Resistance had taken shelter after finally defeating Titan. 

Granted, the head was gone, however, there was still plenty of sharp minded zealots eager to carry out the will of their Dead God. Not to mention the rebuilding of the infrestructure and so many more things that would drive anyone to madness. 

Ava reclined against the rock and watched the sun set, her face as neutral as Six’s appearance, which consisted more of worn robes than armor these days.

When she turned to them, she smiled. A rare occurance these days. 

“You came,” she stated before rolling off the rock to land light as a feather in front of them. 

“Yes. What is it?” They asked, “is anything wrong?”

Ava shook her head. “No. In fact, something good happened for once.”

“Oh?”

“The pact’s been fulfilled. And Wrathia’s gone. And while it wasn’t exactly the life I was hoping for, it is a good starting off point.”

Six tilted their head. “I’m not sure I follow.”

The smile faded a bit. “Six, I’m tired. Of the fighting. Of doing everything that someone else started. Now that it’s done, I have my chance for a life for me. As corny as it sounds.”

Six smiled in turn. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“I think I called Wrathia’s bluff all those years ago because I didn’t want her reneging on our deal. However, considering how much both of us have lost, I think it’s safe to say both of us are just glad that it’s done and over with.”

Six nodded. “So, what will you do now?”

She turned back to the dusk. “I’m going away. People want me to be a leader, when I’m hardly leader material. Besides, there’s a lot of places I wanted to see and a lot of things I’ve wanted to do.”

Six held back their disappointment and nodded again. “Where will you go?”

“Anywhere,” she answered without hesitating. “It’s not like the laws of time and space apply to me anymore. May as well make use of the power I’ve gained.”

“Wherever you go, I’m certain it won’t be boring,” Six chuckled, trying to keep the mood light. 

“That’s another thing, though,” she continued, “I’d rather not go alone.”

To Six’s surprise, Ava extended her hand, “Will you come with me?” 

They could see the apprehension in her eyes. It was true their relationship had gone from enemies, to unlikely allies, to friends… and more than others realized. 

“There’s no need to tell anyone. They’d only hold us down. And before the sun comes up, we could be half way to anywhere.”

However, they both understood where they stood when it came to galactic politics. 

Six was ready to let her go and let her do as she pleased, as she had endured so much just so she could gain her freedom. 

Perhaps it was a mistake. Perhaps it would only make things worse for everyone in the long run.

However, there came a point where Six was willing to throw away everything for one person. 

They had done it once for Titan.

They did it again for her.

They would do it again for her. 

They took her hand with one of their own and answered, “Shall we go?”

Ava’s smile grew larger she nodded. 

*

No one knew where, why, or how Ava and Six had vanished. All that they did know was they they were gone and, for Ava’s and Six’s sake, it was probably for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> written for EmissaryArchitect, fellow AD author and good friend.
> 
> Inspired by 'Anywhere' by Evanescence.  
> https://youtu.be/8Lyk729ECNE


End file.
